


That’s What Good Pussy Sounds Like

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: Cloud Meadow (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Catboys & Catgirls, Cloud Meadow AU, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Reader-Insert, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: Enji watched you wandering his farm, sniffing at his growing crops with your ass in the air, tail straight up and showing off your dripping cunt. You poor thing, a feral cat in heat without anything nearby to satisfy your lust. The nearest colony was on the next island over, how you got here was a mystery, and perhaps also a stroke of luck for him.He’d been missing a cat on his farm.
Relationships: Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 435





	That’s What Good Pussy Sounds Like

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Omg yesss monster maybe cat reader with breeder enji would be top tier plzzzz we need this 🤤🤤😪

Trigger Warning: Breeding, size difference, blowjob + hairpulling (if you squint) daddy kink, heat, reader is a feral cat monster

Enji watched you wandering his farm, sniffing at his growing crops with your ass in the air, tail straight up and showing off your dripping cunt. You poor thing, a feral cat in heat without anything nearby to satisfy your lust. The nearest colony was on the next island over, how you got here was a mystery, and perhaps also a stroke of luck for him.

He’d been missing a cat on his farm.

Grabbing some fresh produce from his supplies, Enji slowly made his way to the field, lowly whistling to get your attention. He watched your ears twitch, tail wagging as you began to access whether he was an alley or an attacker. “It’s okay,” he said, getting to his knee, “come here.”

His voice was deep enough to send a shiver down your spine, it ignited your need to be dominated and fucked silly before the heat inside you consumed you. You approached him slowly, sniffing at the food in his hands.

Enji watched, dropping the food. You dove after it, scrounging it, while one of his hands scratched behind your ears and the other rea—. You couldn’t stop the mewl escaping your throat as Enji’s enormous fingers stroked at your soaking wet entrance.

One of those fat digits slipped inside, meeting no resistance from your heat hungry cunt. You couldn’t help yourself, slamming back onto his finger, desperately trying to get it to rub against your sensitive spot, needing him to make you cum.

“It’s a bad one, huh?” Enji purred, watching you pleasure yourself with his finger. Another digit slit inside and you screamed, practically crying. “A very bad one. Don’t worry, your poor thing, Daddy’s going to take real good care of you.”

His fingers slipped out of you and you mewled, clawing at him to put his fingers back in.

“Calm down,” he said, “I’m just getting my cock out.” With a flick of his wrist, his belt was unbuckled, since Enji was far too big for overalls, and his half-hard cock was on his hands.

Upon seeing it, you dove for him, desperate to get his cock hard, anything to get the heat to stop even for a moment. The sooner he was hard, the sooner you could have your guts rearranged. You got the head of it in your mouth, sucking and licking furiously to get him hard.

“Slow down,” Enji purred, “you’ll make me soft if you keep that up.” His hand began to pump himself, rubbing at his own sensitive spot until you could feel his length fully harden in your mouth. One of his bag hands grabbed you by the hair, pulling you off him. God, he was so big and you were so small. A tiny cat monster that could easily become his onahole. He pulled you up and slid you down on his cock, both of his hands now on your waist. Your toes curled, the claws stretching as you squealed. Enji pulled you even further down, the fat surface of his balls pressing against your entrance. He kept you there, letting you adjust to his size.

But you were on fire with lust. You didn’t have time to wait for yourself to adjust. You pulled at his grip, trying to get his cock to start pumping into you.

Enji sighed, pulling you up and then slamming back into you. “You want me to breed you that badly, huh?” You mewled. He let you stand on your own feet, one hand on your hip and the other wrapping around the base of your tail. From there, he took control of the pace, fucking you with rougher and rougher thrusts until you were drooling—a drooling pussy that was speared on a breeder’s fat cock.

Enji started chasing his end inside you, digging against your sensitive spot until every muscle in your body was contorting, your core milking him for his release.

“I’m going you to make you a fucking house cat,” Enji growled, his cock nearly bursting with the need to cum. “You’re going sit on my lap and keep my cock warm, my good breeding pussy.” You cried out, mewling for his cum. “Yeah, that’s what good pussy sounds like.”

Maybe becoming a house pet wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
